The New Clan (rewritten)
by Redwolfvirus
Summary: Rainbowheart is on a journey to create a new Clan, as tasked to her by StarClan. Still a young warrior she doubts her abilities as well as StarClan's supposed good intentions for her. Along her journey she must help a group of cats battle against an evil league of cats known as the Peace Reapers and learn what it really means to lay your life down for your clan to be a true warrior
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo people this is ZE AWESOME RED BACON speaking :D**

**So, it's been a while since I wrote my first fanfic, which just so happens to be this one I am rewriting. Looking through all 27 chapters of my obsession (this Warriors fic series I came up with), I took notice of how Mary-Suish it all really was. The main character was way too nice and good to be true and crap for my liking e_e"" *so effing embarassed about it***

**Now though, since I've started getting into darker tones, which developed when I came up with Before The Storm (still not done with that and it's on hiatus until this rewrite is complete), I feel it's time to put all of that into my baby C: *huggles The New Clan story***

**Please note that when I am finished with it, I shall place the allegiances up as the chapter before this one :D**

**Also, please note that yes, I understand if the name of the main character is a bit "blegh" for your liking, but there is a reasoning behind the name that won't be told until the end of the fic which may be longer than the original 27 chapters C: *now you see how obsessed I am with it* ENJOY!**

* * *

**The New Clan: Chapter 1 Midnight Strolling**

A full moon loomed over a large forest, lighting up the darkened expanse. The wind blew from the north, sending chills to the creatures that were out. One such creature stepped out from the bushes that shield her from the cold night air.

The moon's light revealed the creature to be a young she-cat, with unusual black and white patterned fur and strange red eyes that shone eerily in the dark. Still somewhat sleepy, the cat carefully glanced around at her surroundings. She had decided to rest that afternoon in some bushes until the moon rose, she would then continue her journey north.

As she walked she sighed and looked up at the moon. Only a few days ago she had been happily spending her days with ThunderClan; hunting, patrolling, and telling stories of her journeys and old life. But their time together could only last so long. She had been sent to help the Clan find peace with themselves and others. That was her mission given to her by their warrior ancestors, known as StarClan.

But now her job was done, and they would not remember her thanks to the berries that she had given them. Every Clan cat living by the lake would not recall her ever being there, but they would remember her teachings, hopefully, to live by. She wished that she could have stayed; she rather liked living in the clan. But StarClan had given their answer when she had asked to stay. She remembered that night with great sorrow.

Lightly, she shook her head, not wanting to go into one of her depressions that she got, when the thoughts of her forgotten friends hit her mind. StarClan had made her promise that she would never go back, though they never explained why, stating that it was important that she left rather than stay. Never did the she-cat really understand StarClan's ways, though she had to trust them and what they had planned for her.

She was still young, not even a full four season's old, and yet she had so much to live up to, to become something remarkably brilliant, in the ancestors' eyes. A lot she had given up to them trusting their guidance from day one, and yet she still had doubts…..

_"Do not fear, young Rainbowheart, for you shall become everything we've hoped for and more, once the new Clan has come into existence….."_

The she-cat's ears pricked at the ghostly and eerie voice that seemed to have come on the wind, to tickle her ear fur. The voice was familiar, belonging to an older StarClan cat she knew very well, and once again, she was brought to thinking back to that dreaded night of leaving, her paws subconsciously carrying her to a narrow river. Since that night she had gotten no more nightly visitations from the cats, which she hoped meant that she was on the right path.

Her task given to her by StarClan was to create a new Clan which she would mold herself. However, she had great doubts, as well as little faith that StarClan was giving her this task simply as a reward as they had told her. Sure, she had been excited, but she had little faith in her abilities as a leader and teacher for others who would have no faith in anything known as "StarClan".

Sighing she bent down to take a drink, noticing three twinkling stars reflecting in the water, as if on cue reassuring her of her mission, pushing the nagging suspicion she had to the back of her mind. A light smile crept to her features, her voice soft, "I promise to not let you all down…" Though, she said this with a heavy heart, knowing all too well, that her mission would be none but arduous.

Funny how right she was…


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYO :V Ze Awesome Red ish here with a new chapter bishes! *totally has a huge head* **

**QuQ Well here's the second chapter, and I'd just like to give a shoutout to my peeps from the awesome RebelClan forum (Sirius, Jimanji, and Myth) HEY MY BISHES WHERE IS MY MASSAGE AT? HUH?! }:O I WANT A MASSAGE!**

**I'd also like to say to Isi C: *squeals* Q3Q OMG HEY ISI I MISSED CHU! Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the old version. I hope this whole story rewrite turns out even better than the last story!**

**And with all of that said, :D On to the story!**

* * *

**The New Clan: Chapter 2 Cats in Need**

The sun was now high in the sky as Rainbowheart continued on her trek up north. She had hoped to find a place to rest soon, deciding a long time ago to travel more by starlight, letting the stars guide her and enjoying their company. Though she had seen a few twoleg houses, there were no cats in sight, so she hadn't had any "real" company since leaving ThunderClan. She had longed for conversation, anything that would keep her spirits and sanity intact since she hadn't heard from StarClan in a while.

The black and white she-cat sighed, bored, as she quietly walked on through the tranquil forest. That's when she heard it, a painful screech echoing through the trees. Rainbowheart stopped, listened, and opened her mouth. Then the screech sounded again, and the smell of blood wafted over her. Without hesitating she quickly ran in the direction of the screech. It was definitely a cat in trouble that much she could tell.

"Help!" a voice yelled out. Rainbowheart ran faster getting closer to the sound. As she got closer another sound could be heard. It was a growling noise accompanied by snapping jaws. The sound was familiar, and as she broke out of the brush into a small clearing she knew why. A fight was ensuing in front of her. On one side was a large fox, and on the other were two she-cats, desperately trying to defend two young kits.

One of the cats, a pure white with amber eyes, looked pretty beat up. She had a big gash across her shoulder and blood was dripping down from her chest. Rainbowheart didn't think she could last much longer. The other cat, a black cat with a large white streak down her left side and green eyes, kept looking from the fox to the bleeding cat beside her; she had a freshly torn ear and some scratches on her flanks.

They looked like they needed help, and in the warrior's mind, she had to actually think about it all. There were times when it was good of someone to help, and with this situation involving young kits, there was no other option but to help. Without thinking it over a second time, Rainbowheart ran out to stand beside the two cats.

The red-eyed warrior looked straight at the fox, fur on end and hissed furiously at it. Then without looking at the confused cats beside her she addressed them, "Hurry, get those kits out of here. I'll hold this fleabag off." She continued to hiss at the red beast, getting angry growls in return.

The two cats looked at each other, not sure what to do. That's when the fox made a dash at them, the red beast growling loudly. As fast as she could, Rainbowheart jumped on the fox's back, claws unsheathed, and clamped on, trying to get the fox to move away from the other cats.

The fox shook furiously trying to shake Rainbowheart off, and tried to stretch its head back to grab her. But Rainbowheart kept her grip on the angry creature never letting go, though her body was indeed ready to give out.

Rainbowheart looked up for a quick second to see that the cats had begun to leave. The white she-cat was quickly herding the two kits into the bushes and she too soon disappeared. The only cat left was the black one who was looking from the bushes to the two battling animals. "Just go, hurry!" Rainbowheart yelled at the unsure cat furiously.

There was a look of uncertainty come over the black she-cat's features, until she soon went to disappearing after the others.

Now that they were out of danger, Rainbowheart could knock the fox's head around a bit; maybe take off for a tree to hide up in. That's when pain shot through her foreleg and she was dragged down from her perch on top of the fox's back. It seemed that while she was making sure the cats left safely, the fox had been able to stretch back far enough to grab her. It threw her down on the ground with a harsh thump.

Rainbowheart looked up at the fox which was rearing up on its hind legs. Desperately, she tried to stand up, but was only able to stumble a little bit away before the fox brought itself down to try and crush its opponent. Luckily Rainbowheart had moved just enough that the fox missed, but she wasn't so sure it would miss next time, especially with her small body having been worn out.

This time the fox stepped down on Rainbowheart's side, making it hard for her to move. She urgently thrashed about, lashing her claws out, sadly missing their target. The fox seemed to laugh as it opened its jaws which carried a rank smell that made Rainbowheart's nose curl. The young cat closed her eyes, waiting for her end to come, hoping it to be swift. It would have only proven to herself that she had never been meant for this mission.

Just then a screech sounded, and Rainbowheart felt the weight of the huge fox lift off of her. She waited a moment to catch her breath, huffing several times her chest expanding and falling, before opening her eyes. Certainly, a surprise awaited her unusual red gaze as there in front of her, fighting and dodging the fox was the black she-cat. It appeared that the young warrior on the ground, had a savior.

Rainbowheart was frozen with surprise, until the cat turned to look at her with a burning green gaze. "Well, are you going to just lie there all day, or are you going to help me fight this flea-bitten mange-pelt?" the cat called gruffly, taking a few swipes at the fox, which had run forward at her. The cat nimbly leaped to the side, letting the fox run past her, and this time raking her claws on its back leg.

Rainbowheart smiled, and stood up shaking around her foreleg to get it working. Once she was sure it worked, she ran toward the fox with her claws unsheathed. As soon as she got close enough she rolled underneath and took a swipe at the fox's underbelly, receiving a sharp howl. The blow had to of been a direct hit; blood dripped from the wound.

The fox staggered a bit, but wasn't given time to recover before the black she-cat swiped at its muzzle, drawing more blood. With that, the fox had had enough, and slowly backed up before turning tail and running off into the forest. After the fox had disappeared the two exhausted cats that had fought bravely looked at each other and nodded, though only the black she-cat smiled, Rainbowheart giving her a neutral look.

Rainbowheart was the first to speak, "Thanks for coming back to help me before I got turned into crow-food." She then sat down and was about to bow her head, though seeing as she wasn't in the presence of a Clan cat, it wasn't worth her time doing. "My name's Rainbowheart," she stated, swiping her tongue over her paw and running it across her right ear.

The black she-cat also sat down before she spoke, "My name's Streak. And it's me that should be thanking you. If you hadn't come along, my sister, her kits, and I would have been done for."

"It was my pleasure. Helping others is something of a hobby for me," Rainbowheart exclaimed, though there was a slight irritation in her tone when she stated the last part. As if getting her mind off of the irritation though, she then remembered something, "Hey, your sister is badly injured isn't she?" This was only a guess, as she remembered the white cat's wounds before she had vanished.

Streak's eyes had widened when the strange she-cat had brought attention to this, and the black cat shot up on her paws, to run off in the direction that she had come from. Quickly Rainbowheart dashed off to follow the cat, keeping up with her, though with slight difficulty. Trees zoomed by them, and the occasional squirrel or bird scurried out of their way.

It wasn't too long until the young warrior came to a stop right behind Streak, and once again she was panting from exhaustion. Red eyes glancing about, Rainbowheart noticed that they had stopped at the edge of a much larger clearing, and stood in front of a burrow that had a smell that reminded Rainbowheart of the ThunderClan nursery. Just at the thought of ThunderClan sent the bitter taste of longing through her, though she quickly shook it off, paying attention now to the noises coming from inside.

"Mommy, please get up." Frantic squealing could be heard coming from within the burrow. Streak ran in, Rainbowheart close behind, until they reached a roomy opening inside the burrow. The burrow itself seemed abnormally spacey; it could easily fit at least five more cats. In front of the two cats the beautiful white queen lay before them breathing heavily, with the two kits trying to get her up.

Seeing the fallen cat, Streak ran up to her sister and bent close to her, licking her wounds, willing the bleeding to stop. She was frantic, hoping that this was all merely a terrible nightmare and that it wasn't really happening.

Rainbowheart could tell the queen was in serious trouble and nothing that the black she-cat was doing could possibly help. If nothing better was done, she would die. Pity for the white cat easily spread throughout her, noticing the confused kits in the burrow with them.

"Please Jade, you have to be strong," Streak was pleading to her sister, willing her to get better, "What will your kits do without you?" Rainbowheart could hear the tears that were on the verge of streaming down the devastated cat's face. It was a long-shot, but without anymore thought she knew exactly what needed to be done right now.

Rainbowheart walked up to the injured cat and looked her over noting all of the cuts and gashes, then turned to Streak, who had looked up with tears coming down from her eyes. "Are there any cobwebs around here, we're going to need to stop the bleeding," her voice was neutral, calm, and her eyes held a deep worry that could be conveyed to Streak, in the hope that the other cat would calm.

It took Streak a few seconds to register the question, the she-cat taking a few deep breaths before stuttering out her answer. "Um, I-I think there's some near the front of the burrow. Why, can you help her? Please you just have to save her!" Never would this she-cat have asked anyone for help in her life, though right now, she was asking this stranger that has saved them, exactly for that.

"Yes, I think I can, but you need to do as I say. And you must remain calm, no matter what," Rainbowheart turned her attention to the kits, who were too busy trying to comfort their bleeding mother. "Those kits need reassuring, and the best way to do that is to stay strong, and show them that their mother will be alright. Now, go fetch those cobwebs, as much as you can." She was now facing Streak, "And hurry she's in critical condition."

Throughout this whole thing, Rainbowheart was calm, though it irritated her to be so. It was in these cats' best interest though, and because she had interfered in that fight, they were her responsibility for now.

Without hesitation Streak took off for the burrow entrance, and Rainbowheart's attention was once more placed on her new patient and the mewling kits.

"Alright now, can you both tell me your names, while we wait on Streak? I have to know your names if you're going to help." She looked at the kits, which had stopped fussing over their mother, and were now looking at her.

"My name is Topaz," squeaked the fluffy little golden tom with blue eyes.

"And I'm Sparrow," exclaimed the short-furred black she-kit with white spotted fur, and yellow eyes. Then she piped in, "Is mommy going to be ok?"

"We don't want her to die," cried her brother, and soon both were whining. It was only after Rainbowheart sighed deeply, and began to shush them, that they finally quieted down.

The next thing she said, was either going to be a lie, or the truth, but there was no telling which it would be, until fate could determine it. "Your mother will be fine, but you both need to calm down. Now I need you to help me so that she can get better, ok?" It pricked her mind that if the cat died, she would be at fault for the kit's possible destroyed trust in what others say, but they both nodded to her words and perked up at the thought of helping with their bleeding mother. It would be hard to work with kits crying, so this was good.

By this time Streak was bounding back with a paw completely covered in cobwebs. "W-will this be enough?" she asked, short of breath. It shouldn't have been that hard to find the webs, but along the way back she had accidentally destroyed some of the catch, and had to hurry back and get more.

Nodding in approval of the thing of web, Rainbowheart looked back to the kits, "I want you two to help her clean up you mother's wounds," she turned back to Streak, "Place some cobweb on her wounds to soak up the blood, then replace them when they get dirty and leave those ones on. By the time I get back, the bleeding should have stopped by a lot." She turned to walk back out of the burrow, but was stopped by Streak who had a bit of panic in her fleeting green eyes.

"Wait, where are you going? I need your help. What if she dies, what if-"

Rainbowheart touched her tail to Streak's shoulder to get her to quiet down. "Don't worry, I'll be right back. I promise," this was a truth that the she-cat spoke, and this was all that was needed for Streak to nod and pad back over to her sister's side to dress her wounds. With one more cat discouraged from their former panicky state, Rainbowheart walked off to find some herbs, hoping she _could_ find some.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so finally chapter 3 is up! :"D Sorry about the wait, but you guys know how rough school can be. I'll have chapter 4 up a lot quikersince I have it almost reworked. So for this chapter, I combined two of the chapters together (they're all long anyway so might as well) x"D It also took way to long to introduce a lot of the characters last time, so I'm just cutting to the chase and making it all happen a lot quicker ;O**

**Thank you to those who reviewed who had stumbled upon my obsession, especially my pals from RebelClan :"D You guys are awesome!**

**And please let me know of any mistakes you may notice, for I have been revising this from old chapters that were done using a different set of characters and plotline x3**

**OKAY ON TO THE STORY! _ *noms popcorn while creepily stroking old man beard* Cx**

* * *

**The New Clan: Chapter 3 Remedies of Kindness and Late Night Warnings**

It didn't take Rainbowheart long to find a few herbs, but remembering what they were for was a bit harder. Luckily though, she was able to recognize poppy seeds and dock, which would help a lot for the particular situation they were needed for. Once she'd picked a decently sized amount, she began her way back to the tree with the burrow. It was along the way back, that she spotted some dried leaves, which had her making note to go back for them later.

Whenever she had helped Mintheart as an apprentice, he had given her a few lessons on the different herbs for emergency purposes of course. She remembered that dried leaves could help stop infection, which were of a great need in this case given the wounds that the injured she-cat had been dealt. Later though, Rainbowheart would go back. First things first…

* * *

Just as she had guessed by the time Rainbowheart got back, the bleeding in Jade's shoulder and chest had stopped significantly, and her wounds were dressed with some of the cobwebs that Streak had brought. Streak and the kits were now sitting around the white cat, cleaning Jade's fur. Upon he sounds of pawsteps, they looked up to see their mysterious helper's arrival back.

"How is she?" Rainbowheart asked as she slowly padded over to her patient and placed the herbs on the ground.

"The bleeding has stopped more, but she doesn't seem any better. I've been trying to keep her awake until you came back." A moment's look directed at Rainbowheart was filled with uncertainty, before she turned her head slightly so that her gaze was elsewhere, slightly hardened. "Forgive my doubtfulness, but I wasn't sure you would come back." Rainbowheart could just barely catch that last part.

Though there was plenty reason to have just left these cats to themselves, there was also plenty of reason to stay if only or a while to help. She didn't bother to question the other cat's reasons for doubting, thinking better to leave it be. She didn't know these cats and they didn't know her, and despite the fact that she had fought alongside Streak, they were not friends. Rainbowheart knew of all cat's, that if one doesn't wish to share something, then they should be respected their decision. This aside, she was still a young and curious cat. Her ears flicked, as she began to work on getting Jade's wounds mended.

There must have been a sense of the warrior's curiosity, for next Streak addressed her reasoning for doubting."We haven't had much luck with others keeping promises." She looked up to stare at Rainbowheart, a grateful look on her face, green eyes bright. "Thank you for coming to help us."

Rainbowheart spit the chewed poultice on a couple of leaves. "Don't think anything of it; I'm sure you would have done the same thing if I had been in your position. Here," Rainbowheart placed one of the leaves in front of Streak, "place the sticky side on her wound and rub it around. You take her shoulder and I'll take the cut on her chest." It wasn't time for idle talk now, but a time for working diligently.

Both cats removed the cobwebs from Jade's shoulder and began rubbing the chewed dock around the cuts. The occasional hiss of pain from the white cat could be heard, as they treated her wounds. Once done, they set aside the used up leaves and Rainbowheart asked Streak to bring her a couple of poppy seeds from the pile of herbs, telling her to use her paw and not her mouth to carry them, lest she swallow some and be out for a bit.

Jade wasn't breathing as hard as she was in the beginning, though it was still a bit irregular; she would need to sleep off the pain if she was to get better. That is where the poppy seeds would come into play for the finishing touch for the day. As was instructed, Streak set a couple of poppy seeds down at Rainbowheart's feet, shaking them slightly and easily off of her own paw.

Rainbowheart nodded in acknowledgement, before she leaned down to the white she-cat on the ground, addressing her in a low and comforting and caring voice, "Jade how do you feel, any better?"

Green-flecked amber eyes blinked open slightly, and Jade took a steady breath before speaking, "Y-yes, a little better, but it still hurts." There was a wince when she tried to move, until a black and white paw pressed her back down, red eyes staring at her and telling her not to move anymore.

The red-eyed warrior nodded at the response, taking note that at least the cat could feel pain, because it would be bad if she couldn't. "Yes, that gash on your chest was deep. You should be better soon though, and to do that I'll need you to eat a couple of these seeds."

Jade turned her head to look at the seeds that Rainbowheart had pushed in front of her. "What will they do?" Though a bit disoriented, the she-cat was eyeing the seeds cautiously.

"Nothing terribly bad, they will just make it so that it's easier for you to sleep."

The injured cat widened her eyes a bit, "No I can't go to sleep." She weakly pushed the seeds away with her nose.

Rainbowheart pushed them back insistently, just the slightest bit irritated, though there was sincere pity that the cat seemed scared of sleeping, "You must eat them if you are to get better. You need the rest."

Jade shook her head insistently. "Please don't make me eat them. What if I don't wake up? My kits, my sister, what will they do without me to help protect them?" She looked at Rainbowheart pleadingly, willing her to agree.

"Don't worry, I promise that you will wake up. But you may not if you don't get the rest now, rather than later," Rainbowheart said sternly, eyeing her with a hard gaze.

Jade looked at her sister hoping that she would agree with her view of the situation. Of course when she glimpsed her, the black she-cat looked back at her with a pleading look that said she did not.

"Please, eat the seeds," Streak pleaded with her sister not truly sure if they really would help, but anything was better than letting her sister suffer through pain any longer.

She was defeated by a vote of two to one. Jade sighed, eyes back on the tiny things of herbs, "Alright…" And she began to lap up the seeds. They hit her tongue, then went down her throat, eventually she began to nod off, the pain starting to ebb away. She glanced up to look at Rainbowheart once more, giving her a grateful smile, before she fell asleep.

Once Jade was asleep, she began to breath normally, and the fear of her getting any worse momentarily was gone. She would be fine after getting regular treatment. Rainbowheart ordered, not told, Streak to get some sleep, seeing as the cat would be fretting over her sister's condition, which could get her sick, and Rainbowheart didn't feel like treating two sick cats with only kits to help her. That really wasn't the best thing to have happen.

Rainbowheart promised Streak that she would stay there with them for a while more and take care of Jade. This thankfully got the fidgeting cat to go to sleep quicker. The black she-cat had scooted the kits to an area of the burrow that had a poorly made up moss bed. Soon all three of them were asleep, and Rainbowheart chose that time to go out and collect more herbs, and some better bedding.

* * *

That night, Streak woke up to the sound of shuffling around the burrow. She carefully inched her eyes open, poised to defend the kits, expecting to see a badger or fox. No large and dangerous form was seen however, instead she saw Rainbowheart, tediously making sure Jade's wounds stayed clean. She looked tired, and Streak guessed that she hadn't gotten much sleep.

_She's such a dedicated cat._ Streak thought. _She's taking her time to help us when she could have ditched us for dead... _It was during her trailed off thought, that her jaws parted in a wide yawn, evident that she was still quite not ready to fully wake. Streak eventually found herself drifting back off to sleep and all was quiet, save for Rainbowheart trying to make sure that the cat's sister remained well and alive.

* * *

Unlike the others, it had taken a while for Rainbowheart to settle down and get some sleep. Her mind had been on other things while she had been re-dressing Jade's wounds once more. More or less, her mind was on what was to happen after she was done here. She was certain that StarClan would want her to continue traveling further north, though she hadn't a sign from them in a while. A sigh escaped her, and she briefly wondered if StarClan had left her already, coming to an agreement that she was of no real use to them anymore. Maybe she had messed up somehow?

Whatever the deal was, it would have to be mulled over later, for the many hours of staying awake with little sleep were taking their toll on her. It was evident in her drooping red eyes and wobbling stance. She parted her jaws and yawned, and once she was sure that Jade was fine and she would need no more medical attention for a couple of hours, she curled up into a ball and began to close her eyes. As she fell asleep she prayed that StarClan would visit her, and confirm that she would still be on the right path after this was over. And then again, she also prayed that they wouldn't show up….

When Rainbowheart opened her eyes she expected it to be daytime, which was the only reason she would have woken up unless she had sensed an attack was likely. Instead however, she was greeted by the familiar star lit hunting grounds of StarClan. It was easy to tell where she was, just by the heavenly scenery. Only when she felt eyes boring into her, did she finally turn to acknowledge the old bright ginger she-cat that was there to greet her, standing a few fox-lengths away.

It was like a second nature to her, to pad over and greet the old she-cat with a dip of the head. "Foxflower," she mewed, only a light smile gracing her features. It was probably the only genuine smile she would give to any StarClan cat from the four Clans by the lake.

Foxflower, as she was called, gave a small laugh, "Oh, as polite as ever aren't we. Too bad Mintheart can't more like you."

Rainbowheart lifted up her head and gave her fur an embarrassing lick, "It's good to see you too Foxflower; how is Mintheart by the way, still as prickly as ever?" She chuckled at the last part; Mintheart was like an elder in a young cat's body. Apparently he'd gotten it from his previous mentor who had also picked up the trait from their mentor; who had been Foxflower in fact, and she picked it up from hers. Prickly as a pine cone, though Rainbowheart had managed to tolerate the tom.

The old she-cat seemed to roll her eyes, "Eh, he's gotten better."

"Wow is that even possible? I didn't think badgers could fly though," Rainbowheart joked, smirking a bit wider, her red eyes glittering, before she sighed and just sat there looking at the other cat.

Foxflower smiled, but didn't say anything. It was clear that she had other things on her mind, and Rainbowheart could sense that the old medicine cat was there for other things besides that of idle talk.

"So," Rainbowheart began to address, "what brings you here to this neck of the woods?" Her black and white head swiveled to the left and right, gesturing to the empty grounds which obviously were not used by StarClan cats, as it was obviously farther away from the lake. Her eyes spoke that she knew the other cat was not here without reason.

At the question, the smile on the ginger's face disappeared, "I'm here to check up on you is all." Her paws shifted slightly, giving Rainbowheart a clue to the fact that she was lying, or not telling her everything. The old cat did not elaborate further to anything though. "I'm also here to congratulate you with the way you treated that she-cat." Her amber eyes blinked, not going any further than that.

Both she-cats were laying on all fours now, and although Rainbowheart wished that the other cat would tell her what was really up, she let it slide. "I didn't know how hard it was for medicine cats until now. No wonder Mintheart was always so grumpy….. no wonder you're almost always grumpy." Pretending to ignore the grimace and glare that Foxflower sent her, she went on, "How do medicine cats do it?"

A shrug was the other feline's response, "It's just something that one is born to do. It takes interest, skill, and a true love for your clan; just like being a warrior." Foxflower placed a paw on top of Rainbowheart's, "I must say though, that you did quite well for a warrior. If I didn't know you, I would have thought that you were a seasoned medicine cat." This made Rainbowheart smile a bit. "I'm sure Mintheart would be proud; Maplepelt and Razorstar too. The way you fought that fox off, you'd be having your warrior ceremony again," she chuckled.

It had always been hard to believe that someone actually could acknowledge her achievements, however coming from Foxflower, Rainbowheart could take the compliment easily without any doubt. "Thanks, Foxflower….. You know I think you have gotten softer." The black and white she-cat smirked, getting a paw to the side of her face. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to knock her over, with the ginger cat about her with an innocent look on her face.

"I'm sorry, what did you say now?" the old medicine cat asked, a teasing smile on her face.

The young warrior grunted as she sat up, flicking her ears, and tilting her head. "Ok, ok. Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Rainbowheart asked finally, scoffing when Foxflower gave her an incredulous look. "I'm not mouse-brained. Something is up, or you wouldn't be here."

Moments passed on in silence, the medicine cat mulling things over in her mind before she spoke. "I'm here to give you a message that concerns the future." Her amber orbs narrowed, "You will have to make a great many decisions soon, young one, which will shape your future as well as the future of others." The she-cat sighed, her head dropping downwards, "I really hate being the bringer of bad news,,,"

Immediately, the young warrior sat up, "What do you mean bad news?" All of a sudden the trees around them disappeared, and they were left in darkness. Rainbowheart looked around them then back at Foxflower, who looked like she was frozen in place. The old she-cat's form was beginning to fade, and Rainbowheart knew immediately what was happening, though she prayed it wasn't-

"Beware the blood that falls before the storm," Foxflower hissed before she disappeared into the blackness.

* * *

***stuffing mouth full of popcorn while attempting to say something* QoQ *spits popcorn at audience and straightens tie* OoO I wonder what the warning could mean *stares off in wonder***

**Blair: *Maximum Ride OC* Well it sure doesn't mean Santa Claus is coming to town e_e""**

**Me: O3O WHO LET HER IN HERE?! SECURITY!**

**Blair: xP *being dragged off while kicking and flailing* IS THIS NECESSARY?! *disappears with 'nice' security guards to ominous room***

**Me: Now that that's settled... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS! :O And don't forget STAY AWESOME! *air kisses before flying off on StarClan's crappy rainbow* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! QWQ**


End file.
